Vampyre
by LaLaLivie
Summary: Victoria is a human, her family are different types of supernatural creatures, in addition her Auntie Helda is a Vampyre. Victoria soon learns that being a Vampyre is different and the consequences they face.
1. Beginning

Chapter 1

My name is Victoria, and I'm a Vampyre.

I didn't spell it _**incorrectly **_I spelt it _**correctly**_**.**

When I was born my mother, Valerie wore a scarlet, velvet cloak. We lived in the snowy forest, in a cosy, stone cottage, filled with old, oak furniture and topped off with a warm fireplace for the cold nights. My Auntie Helda visited regularly and loved me to bits. When I was Eleven my mum received a beautiful brooch from the queen, she gave it to me to treasure and remember her when I grew up. Later that day I went to my room clutching the brooch close to me intending not to lose it, I clambered onto my bed and fell into a deep sleep. Little did I know that my mother wandered off through the forest to my auntie's house, leaving me all on my own. When she arrived,

Helda asked "Where is Victoria? Why have you left her?"

"Oh, should I of?" Replied my mother.

"No, what if something happened to her!"

"I know I'm sorry."

"It's not me you should be apologising to… Go back home and I'll come with you."

They left Helda's house and return back to our cottage.

"Mum!" I shouted as they opened up the door, running towards them and giving them a cuddle. "I missed you."

"It's ok darling, I shouldn't of left you like that." Mum said quietly.

A few days later while I was sleeping I heard the front door creaking, Mother had left. Helda came round to check on me soon after that realising she'd gone for good.

"I'll look after you Victoria, I always will." Helda told me softly.

"I love you." I said amorously.

I guess that's all I can remember of my mother when I was younger but I always cherished the little brooch, encrusted with real sapphires and emeralds, worth thousands.


	2. Maria

Chapter 2: Maria

My auntie brought round Maria, my cousin to keep me company during the time she cared for me. Me and Maria were the best of friends and always played with our dolls together and had pretend tea parties; which were my favourite. There was always something special and unique about her. Only when I was older than fourteen, she would tell me…


	3. This day

Chapter 3: This Day 

This day I'm fifteen years old. Maria still hasn't told me.

"Hey Vicky!" Maria burst into the room.

"Hi, How are y…" I managed to say before she cut me off.

"Good thank you, you know that thing I never told you… well I'm a witch. Not a bad witch, a good witch."

"There was always something about you." I mumbled

"Yes…" She trailed off.

Maria never was a bad person, she was kind, friendly and caring and eccentric. She dressed like her personality which is funny, but over the years she's dressed more normally. But thats why I love her.

Because Maria is a witch she has visions, when she does her body cramps and twists. She looks like she's in alot of pain but during this she mumbles what happens like if she sees someone dying she'll say "_The persons name_ is dying, their being drowned" or something similar.

Maria left the room and found an old letter in the cuboard,

_Dearest Victoria, _

_Im so sorry that I left but it's for the best because i'm not comitted to being a mother, maybe when your older we could meet._

_Lots of love and kisses,_

_Your mother._

_xxxxxxxx_

"I can't believe my Auntie would write that to Vicky!" Maria said quietly but fuming.


	4. Reaction

Chapter 4

Maria called me over to read the letter she just previously did. I was shocked too, how could my mother write me a letter like that? It was horrible. '_We could meet up when your older.'_ Well I don't think I want to because:

1. She abanded me,

2. She tried to buy my love

And 3. Writes me a letter saying we could meet up soon, she doesn' even know me and I don't want to know her.

I started crying because I remembered her buying me presents then leaving me all on my own and returning a few hours later with nothing but her having a nice time. If I ever see her again I would like to slap her, hard, maybe it would knock some sense into her why I dont want anything to do with her.

Maria conforted me, assuring that Helda would never leave us because she loves us dearly and it's not in her nature. I felt much better although I didn' know much about Helda's history.


	5. Helda's History

Chapter 5

Helda was tall, blonde and pretty. She changed her name to Heidi because she was bullied when she was younger.  
>They called her a clever clogs because she wore glasses and had freckles, she was also very smart. Thus she changed her look: Dark makeup and tight dresses, she also died her hair blonde and had it cut into an angled bob, which really suits her. She was abandoned like me and thought that she should take care of me.<p>

She took revenge on those who picked on her, but soon realised that it wasn't right.

Heidi is a Vampyre, she became one when she was twenty five. I think she is about, two hundered years old.

Maria is Heidi's daughter and they are as close as two peas in a pod, i'm so glad that they are there for me. Heidi's husband passed away a few years ago, he was a good man, caring and would never hurt a fly. I admired him.

Heidi's husband used to be a surgeon and Heidi doesn't have a job but she used to run a makeup company.


End file.
